Amor no correspondido
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Verdaderas emociones, retos, obstáculos y... Un nuevo amor. Sasuke Uchiha pasa un día tranquilo con su adorada prima, solo para enterarse de sus propios sentimientos y el ser un "no correspondido".


**Amor no correspondido**

Se puede apreciar un ejército completo a merced de una misteriosa figura. Hatake Hilary, recientemente nombrada Sandaime Waterkage (Tercera sombra de agua), yace cubierta por su propia sombra en dicho campo de batalla. ¿Cómo han de llegar a dicho cometido? Simple. La aldea terrenal del agua recibió una declaración de guerra por parte de una misteriosa raza. Hilary, quien en ese día tuvo un día realmente malo; decidió partir sola a dicha guerra y terminar el problema de tajo, sin considerar las consecuencias de sus actos. 1 hora, fue suficiente para asesinar al enemigo sin piedad, como es de costumbre en ella.

Llegando –como es de costumbre en Hilary-chan, el no dejar sobrevivientes-una conocida voz interrumpe los pensamientos de la peli plateada. Uchiha Sasuke, el absoluto líder de "Las 10 aldeas terrenales", yace a sus espaldas, reconociendo de hecho el poder de la joven Hatake y su habilidad nata para la batalla.

-¿Qué tratas de conseguir con alabarme, Uchiha Sasuke?-sus zafiros esmeraldas se clavan en el azabache, de manera fría y tajante.

Risita –ara Hilary-chan, tan fría como siempre, ¿es necesario querer algo para visitar a mi querida prima?-intenta tocar su mejilla, aunque se aleja al instante del azabache, para molestia de Sasuke.

-no… Pero debes querer algo para atreverte a tocar siquiera alguna parte de mi cuerpo-habla, monotemáticamente.

-ara vamos Hilary-chan-trata de relajarla –sabes a lo que eh venido-coloca sus manos en sus bolsillos –después de todo tu misma lo iniciaste-sonríe cálidamente. Si. Hatake Hilary, hija del legendario "ninja copia Kakashi" y la belleza de Uchiha Louise; es la primera mujer en sacarle una sonrisa sincera al frío y orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke.

Suspira –me niego-cruzando los brazos –después de todo, al final de cuentas, solo soy una kunouchi-repite secamente, para después recoger su katana, bañada en exquisito líquido carmín –si me permites, Sasuke-dono-intenta avanzar, pero el presente dolor en su cuerpo se lo impide por completo, logrando perdida de equilibrio de su parte y el ser sostenida en los fuertes brazos de Uchiha Sasuke –i-idiota-se sonroja violentamente al sentir la mano del azabache en partes impropias de su anatomía.

Risita –Hilary-el azabache hablo en su tono frío, dando a entender su… ¿molestia?

Uchiha Sasuke oculto su mirar de la joven Hatake, físicamente parecida a Kakashi, aunque de aires mas juveniles, finos y dignos de un Uchiha. Hatake Hilary, cuya edad es entonces 20 años, poseía una fuerte estructura; sin embargo, en tiempos difíciles, demostraba que bajo su fachada de chica fuerte, se haya alguien tan débil, emocionalmente hablando; no había día o pelea alguna en la cual, al final, no llorase por el caído. Dicha forma de ser, orillo a Uchiha Sasuke a estar a su lado, pasara lo que pasara.

-¿s-sucede algo, Sasuke-dono?-trata de no mirarlo a la cara.

-si…-se acerca, peligrosamente al azabache -¿por qué nunca me miras a la cara cuando toco tu trase?...-demasiado tarde. Uchiha Sasuke es corrompido por la oscuridad de Hilary, quien le rodea con su sombra y le aprisiona en una jaula oscura.

-¡no te atrevas a llamar mis glúteos de manera tan pervertida, Uchiha Sasuke!-la chica tomó entre sus manos su katana, amenazándolo firmemente con ella y logrando irradiar su sombra en todo su esplendor.

Comienza a manifestar una katana de luz –no bromees, mi luz puede contrarrestar tu sombra-le lanza un ataque.

Bloqueando el ataque -¡no me jodas!-gritó Sasuke emocionado. Si Uzumaki Naruto saca de sus casillas al azabache. Uchiha Sasuke logra el mismo efecto en la joven peli plateada. Sin embargo, Hilary logra algo nuevo en Sasuke, algo que ni siquiera Naruto logró en su totalidad… Hilary logró que Sasuke olvidase gran parte de sus penas y siguiese adelante con su vida; dejando su dolor atrás.

Si. Hatake Hilary fue la razón por la cual tomó sus decisiones. La razón por la cual dejó atrás TODO.

Se acerca -¡que rayos le haces!-un rubio se acerca al notar la escena. Sasuke observa con cierta molestia la presencia de Deidara a sus espaldas.

-nada-afirma Sasuke, manteniendo ese aire de misterio –lo que haga o no con MI prima no te incumbe-amenaza.

Se detiene –Hilary NO es solo tuya… Ella es mi prometida-afirma Deidara, rojo del coraje mezclado con la pena de decirlo en voz alta. Lo siguiente fue confuso; tanto Deidara como Sasuke en el suelo, con un profundo sangrado en sus cabezas y la chica alejándose, completamente furiosa.

Si. Fue por ella que decidió tener una mejor vida.

Pero no significase que Hatake Hilary le corresponda. Aunque eso es cuestión de presiones, años y demás sucesos inesperados. Mientras tanto, por primera vez Uchiha Sasuke sufre de un "amor no correspondido".

¿Fin?

Hola, es el capitulo preámbulo a presentar mi historia, dividida en 5 partes iguales, de 3 temporadas y el relleno para variar. Ustedes han de conocer a Deidara y a Sasuke, pero no a Hilary.

Hilary es la princesa de las sombras y la única Uchiha con la capacidad de procrear bebés capaces de controlar su sombra (tipo Rui Hachiouji de Code breaker). Hilary es en "apariencia" mas fría que Sasuke, sin embargo, llora por la muerte de los caídos y ya esta "muerta".

Bueno, si se puede analizar su naturaleza y el principal rollo del asunto; se define como una seudo-comedia romántica entre un ninja traidor y una zombi andante. Bueno me retiro, pensare la continuación de esta extraña historia.

Glosario:  
Sandaime Waterkage: líder de ambos polos, tanto del norte como del sur y las islas de las Bahamas.  
Las 10 aldeas terrenales: el continente Americano.  
Uchiha Louise: hermana mayor de Obito. Murió al dar a luz a su pequeña hija.


End file.
